inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanark Avalonic
Zanak Abalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Appearance Zanak has dark green hair, dark green hairbrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark and his pupils are claw lookalike. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain band. In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His iris become more lighter, from dark red to pale red. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Plot (Chrono Stone) Zanak Abalonic first appeared in the Episode 18, running away from the Eternal Prison on somesort of future vehicle and being pursuaed by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, but used something which beat the policeman pursuing him. Then, he hacked one of the police's vehicles, found some information on Protocol Omega 3.0 and time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, in which he counter-attacked with the others members of Protocol Omega 3.0. But, a purple ray appeared from Zanak's mouth and completely beat Gamma and the others. Then, he started to talk to El Dorado's superior about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mix Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and put them under Zanak's control. ]] In Episode 19, Zanak ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in the forest, in which they did. As a result, the forest was heavily destroied by their shoots. It Episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanak appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. He said that there are only two ways to pass by them: beat them in a match or swimming, although they wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanak created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match. In Episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughs and asks to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half begins, he looks to Raimon's new formation surprised, but later begins to laugh and says that this could be expected from someone that doesn't known anything about soccer like Charles VII. After Protocol Omega 3.0 loses, he used his Sphere Device and sent them to an unknown place. After Raimon returned to their own time, he is seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred saying that even if you give some power to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. As his team, Zanak Domain, appears he begins to laugh cruelly. Hissatsu *'SH Disaster Break' Keshin *'MIMAX Gouriki no Genbu' Mix Max *'MIMAX Cao Cao' Trivia *He is currently the only character who has escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. *Unlike El Dorado's captains, Zanak has a scarlet red Sphere Device. *Einamu said in Episode 18 that Zanak was an S-Rank criminal. *Seeing as Zanark is Keshin Armed in the 3rd Opening and he hasn't Mixi Maxed, this implies that he has his own Keshin that is not Gouriki no Genbu Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Zanak Domain Category:Coaches